


McHanzo One Shots

by Seven_713



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Oneshots, Mchanzo fluff, Oneshot, Smut, smut possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_713/pseuds/Seven_713
Summary: These are just some McHanzo one-shots, some are fluff, some are smut, some will probably be angst.(I don't upload on a consistent schedule I'm sorry)





	McHanzo One Shots

Hanzo had a habit of staying up late, usually, it was quieter and he mastered the practice of moving along swiftly and getting things done quietly. Usually, he would drink a glass of green tea with milk and a teaspoon of sugar mixed in, on the side he would have some dry biscuits that lacked taste, the mixture was actually quite pleasant. Hanzo had a book out and started his routine the first night of the mission, the clock read 00:10 once he was completely settled. And almost out of nowhere he started hearing the music. He looked out the window, yet the street was bare, he opened the door to the hallway of the motel, which was also bare. Hanzo quirked a brow, locking his door again and started pacing his room. He checked every possible place, even the bathroom and under the bed, considering it may be some sort of alarm for some reason. He made sure the T.V wasn’t making the sound, the music sounded so professional, like a recording, until he heard a voice that is.  
“McCree?” Hanzo whispered under his breath, walking over to the locked door that connected their two rooms. The Japanese man heard McCree’s deep, thick voice sing softer than he had ever heard the man speak. McCree’s voice reminded him of syrup, thick, low, and sweet. Yet there was always an edge, never a hint of innocence to the cowboy and to Hanzo’s surprise there is a sudden change. Or maybe not change, but something else that was probably always there, deep down, was being revealed to Hanzo without the cowboy’s knowledge. Hanzo looked through the eyehole to see just what McCree was playing, the Japanese man assumed it would be an acoustic guitar but it sounded different. To Hanzo’s surprise once again, he saw McCree playing a ukulele, it was almost amusing to Hanzo. Seeing a big, rough man with calloused hands and intimidating eyes playing such a fragile instrument, and singing so softly. Hanzo could tell McCree was trying his best to not wake anyone up and was also trying to keep it a secret. Hanzo would’ve been mad, his tea was getting cold, he couldn’t read his book in complete silence, yet, he found listening to McCree sing even more peaceful than he could’ve asked for. Hanzo ended up chugging the cold tea, ate the biscuits, and put away his book before putting the mug and plate on his bedside table. He sat under the covers and let McCree’s singing lure him to sleep.  
\-- Next day: 20:30 --  
“Hey Han” McCree looked up at Hanzo after the smaller man had bandaged a few gashes in his arm, “Ye’ wanna hit up the saloon across the street from the motel? They’re never busy on Tuesdays. Plus, you did great out there.” McCree shot a smile. Hanzo thought for a moment,  
“Sure.” He responded, accepting the cowboy’s offer.  
When the pair got there McCree ordered some whiskey and Hanzo got some Sake. McCree also ordered a basket of bread for the two to share, Hanzo insisted on paying at least half the bill but Jesse denied.  
“It’s on me tonight, Archer.” McCree’s signature smile seemed to never leave his face, the two cracked jokes and had some weird bond. McCree actually had a bit of a thing for the other man, and little did he know Hanzo did too. Of course only Genji knew about Hanzo’s crush, but otherwise, Hanzo was good at concealing it. The saloon had about 50 people in it, the quantity was small but so was the space so it seemed like a regular night. A bunch of different drunk people went on stage to sing karaoke. This peaked Hanzo’s interest, not for himself though.  
“You should sing, cowboy.” Hanzo’s eyes flickered from McCree to the microphone, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
McCree laughed gently, finding it truly amusing before realizing Hanzo wasn’t kidding. “I don’t sing, darlin’” McCree blatantly lied, taking another sip of his whiskey.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” McCree blushed slightly. He didn’t mind singing, the cowboy actually liked it, he just didn’t like his voice all that much and he sure as hell wasn’t drunk enough to do it in front of strangers. Yet, he would sing to just Hanzo if the opportunity occurred.  
Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes teasingly. When the night occurred, Hanzo stayed up again in hopes of hearing McCree play, which he thankfully did.  
Tonight McCree played, ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ which Hanzo recognized, he also played it for the other two nights without Hanzo’s interruption. That was until Friday came. When Friday came he played it again, but this time Hanzo silently opened the door and watched McCree play without McCree noticing him standing there.  
“‘I don’t sing’” Hanzo mimicked McCree from a few nights before when he had ended the song.  
McCree blushed a crimson red, “How long have you been standing there?!” McCree practically jumped out of his skin.  
“Long enough, I’ve also heard you play each night since Monday.” Hanzo chuckled.  
McCree put his head in his hands, his blush not leaving.  
“Who do you think about?”  
“What?”  
“While you sing, your eyes can’t become so full of life for no reason. Plus you’ve been singing love songs this whole week, specifically the Elvis one.”  
“You know Elvis?”  
“Yes, but don’t avoid the question.”  
“Well,” McCree took a deep breath in, “He’s kinda cold, but I feel like he develops sweet spots, he’s nice once you get to know him, and can be pretty funny past the hard exterior.”  
Hanzo listened, kind of surprised by the fact McCree thought of a man.  
McCree’s tone turned playfully angry as he glared at Hanzo, “And he’s been listening to me every night like a creep.” McCree chuckled while he witnessed Hanzo’s realization that it was him.  
“You’re right about the soft spot, too bad he doesn’t have one for you.” Hanzo teased before sitting next to McCree on his bed, “I am kidding, but he would like it if you sang for him.” Hanzo sleepily let his eyes fall closed and leaned against McCree’s shoulder. “Please, Jesse?”  
McCree smiled softly and started playing again, singing for Hanzo he let his voice drip out of his mouth like sweet honey.


End file.
